the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Trisha Cappelletti
|sexuality=Straight |status=Dating Matthew Derringer |first=1 |last=70 |alliance=Overland Park Cheer Squad The Trisha Show |family=Trish Cappelletti (mother) }} Trisha Cappelletti is a student at Overland Park High School and member of the cheer squad. She's often seen to be absent-minded and quiet in the background while the people around her reveal their anger management issues. She is a bit of an air-head and the most docile of the cheerleaders. Personality According to the quip “Oh Dad, you were wrong”, it is possible that she has issues with her father and it could be linked together with why she’s so quiet and airheaded. Although she usually stays quiet during arguments, Trisha flips out on Ashley Katchadorian when Deandra's arms are ripped off, telling her that it was all her fault because she was not watching the door! When in fact, it was Jenna Darabond who was watching the door. But when Jenna opened the door for Deandra, she told her that she was Ashley Katchadorian. She is not shown to be too much of a bully since she usually stands on the side. She is also the only one who isn't angry at the Atchison High Cheer Squad, and befriends one of the members, who is also named Trisha. She is shown to have an inaptude in the ability of cursing, only being able to do so if she's facing Ashley Katchadorian, with multiple references to the film Pearl Harbor. Trisha is the friendliest of the girls in the cheer squad, being able to make friends with ease in comparison to the agressiveness of Mackenzie and Brittnay, and even shows some moments of kindness towards her archenemy Ashley Katchadorian. She is apparently oblivious as to when cheer practice is and whether she is going to cheer practice, asking Mackenzie Zales multiple times, especially in Episode 1. Even though she is always oblivious to what is happening, she seems to have a good mind when the matter is bureaucracy, being able to manage all the paperwork of the cheersquad, despite having spelling problems. Relationships Brittnay Matthews She is shown to be quite close to Brittnay, despite Brittnay’s hostility, as she nominates her for Prom Queen because she thinks she “really is a good friend” and she “totally deserves it”. Further on, Trisha willingly punches Brittnay in the abdomen with the intent of giving her an abortion after finding the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom. She expresses her genuine concern for Brittnay by saying: “I cannot stand by you and watch you throw away your life like this. You’re too young. You’re too beautiful.” As a result Trisha seems like the only person that Brittnay actually trusts. Trisha acts as the bridge between Brittnay and Mackenzie, finally resolving their feud by telling them they needed each other. Matthew Derringer Her boyfriend and prom date is the football player Matthew Derringer, whom she shows a strong attraction to, despite at first mentioning that “oh, my dress doesn't match with black” (Matthew is African American). It could also be possible that Trisha is referring to the color of the tuxedo that most males wear at prom. Ashley Katchadorian Deandra told Trisha and Mackenzie that Ashley Katchadorian let her in in the first episode, and because of it, Trisha blames her for what transpired between the girls in Episode 11. In Episode 21 she tells Ashley that she is sorry, and she just wants be her friend again. Ashley agrees but really she hates Trisha and the entire squad, as Trisha seems to have realised this and continues to dislike Ashley. Mikayla Van Buren Despite the on-going feud between the Van Burens and the Cheer Squad, Trisha has developed a friendship with the youngest sister Mikayla Van Buren. Trisha compliments Mikayla on her dress in episode 11, and at the beginning of season two Mikayla lets her borrow the book The Cat in the Hat Comes Back. In Episode 18 they are seen hanging out at the mall (but when Mackenzie spots them she makes Mikayla run away), and in the Christmas special, they are both in the line to see Santa. According to Mikayla, Trisha makes out with Ira Martinez at Topsy’s Popcorn after school. Trisha 2 When the Atchison High Cheer Squad was introduced in episode 18, among the feud between them and the Overland Park Cheer Squad, Trisha developed a bond with Atchison cheerleader Trisha, mentioned as Trisha 2 and then when they met up again in episode 25 they decide to be friends due to having so much in common. Trisha 2 is seen a lot in follow-up episodes, and even spin-off episodes of "The Trisha Show". Trisha 2 eventually even joins the Overland Park cheer squad aftering transferring schools, when the squad needed more members. Trish Cappelletti Her mother is Trish Cappelletti, who is introduced in episode 50. She appears to be just as dippy and air-headed as her daughter, referencing her highschool years as the "best six years of her life". Trisha and her mother seem to have similar personalities and interests and get along well, making her the only main character so far to have a good relationship with one of their parents. Appearance Clothing Trisha wears the dress to prom that had come off of the doll used to play Amberlynn Weggers. See Collector's Info for more information Trisha is shown to have wavy, reddish-orange hair, pulled into a high ponytail similar to that of Mackenzie Zales in the first episode. She dons an Overland Park Cheer Squad uniform and is the only character in the cheer squad to not have flexible elbow joints. She is a size 0 and operates the pom-poms along with Mackenzie. The TV Producer of "Babes Having Babies" also comments that Trisha, like every other girl that goes to Overland Park Highschool (excluding Rachel Tice and Judith Dinsmore), is incredibly attractive. Episode Appearances Duties Her job on the cheer squad is to take care of everyone's documentation, absence paperwork, and other related affairs. Due to Ashley and the Jennas quitting the Cheer Squad, Trisha is now in charge of uniforms, banners, snacks and the door as well. Spin-off On July 30, 2013, Carlo Moss and Mark Cope announced in a making of video that they planned on putting out a show just for Trisha and Trisha 2 called "The Trisha Show", which is basically a talk show independently run by the two Trishas. The first episode was uploaded August 22, 2013. Trivia *Trisha is the first character to ever speak in the series. *She was originally going to be voiced by a female, but since the voice actress never showed up, Garrett Mendez decided to fill in for her and is now the new voice of Trisha. *Trisha may have a prejudiced father after quickly saying "Dad, you were wrong" when Matthew Derringer asks her out. Her mother, on the other hand, feels the opposite way, and was offended that the school had organized a parent-teacher conference because of Trisha and Matthew's relationship (even though it really had nothing to do with it). *She is an only child, stated by Ashley in Episode 22. *Her new friendship with Trisha 2 is the second time she has made friends with someone from the opposing group, Mikayla Van Buren being the first. *At Cheer Nationals, Trisha was the only member who was able to curse at the Atchison High Cheer Squad. **Mackenzie's FPB was getting the best of her stress. **Brittnay was not allowed to curse in her new TV show. **Jenna Dapananian doesn't know who the Atchison High Cheer Squad is. **Saison thinks the Atchison High Cheer Squad is nice. **Ashley sided with the rival cheer squad and wasn't there at the time of cursing. *She is a fan of Video Game Inferno, which happens to be one of the bands in Jenna's hipster concert. *She is one of 4 characters to share the same name (Trisha and Jenna). *Trisha has so far referenced four movies, all starring Ben Affleck. **First, referring to Pearl Harbor in Episode 11, during her first rant towards Ashley Katchadorian. **Then referencing Armageddon in Episode 30, also towards Ashley. **Next, in the Season 3 trailer referencing the upcoming Batman V Superman film (and with Trisha herself dressed as Batman). **In Season 3 she references the film Argo while insulting Ashley again. *In the Season 4 finale, she was revealed to have recorded Shay Van Buren drunk and insulting people and put that up as the End of the Year video at Tanner Christensen's party Memorable Quotes "You're the Iranians and I'm Ben Affleck, so Argo fuck yourself, Ashley Katachadourian!" "We talked, you pooped. I thought we had a connection." "My dress doesn't match with black." "You girls are shit... From a butt... That smells like... Bitch... Which is what you are as well... So fuck... In your butts... All the shit that bitches are and, and you fuck that shit that's all in your butt and you put it in the... bitch that is your face... Cause you're a fucking butt..." "You are one of my very best friends, and I cannot stand by and watch you throw away your life like this. You're too young. You're too beautiful." “Ashley. Katchadorian. You were supposed to be watching the door. YOU. WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE DOOR. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE DOOR. ASHLEY KATCHADORIAN. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THESE ARE, ASHLEY KATCHADORIAN? THESE ARE A LITTLE GIRL’S ARMS. A LITTLE GIRL WITH DREAMS, WITH LEGS, WITH A HEAD. SHE’S A PENCIL. SHE’S A SWIZZLE STICK! YOU CAN USE HER AS A POOL NOODLE! AND NOW I’M HOLDING UP HER ARMS! I’M HOLDING THEM BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T WATCH THE DOOR. A GIRL LOST HER ARMS, ASHLEY KATCHADORIAN. A GIRL LOST HER FUCKING ARMS. DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED WHILE YOU WERE IN PEARL HARBOR? SEEING A FUCKING JAPANESE MUSEUM? WE HAD OUR OWN PEARL HARBOR HERE TODAY. OH MY GOD. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? YOU LITERALLY BOMBED US! LIKE THE JAPANESE YOU ARE. AND ME. I’M BEN AFFLECK. I’M BEN AFFLECK, AND I’M HOLDING TWO FUCKING GIRL’S ARMS. AND YOU’RE CUBA GOODING JUNIOR, DISAPPOINTING EVERYBODY. LIVE WITH THAT!” "Oh, oh yes. Oh dad, you are wrong, Oh my god." "'''OH COME ON, THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT! '''I hope it was worth it, guys." "Wait, people leaving iPod shuffles on the bathroom floor? Why haven't I heard about this?" "(after Shay asked who posted her drunk video) I did. That's right. On the day of your family reunion." "Who do you think was in charge of setting up all of this video equipment, Shay? The Overland Park AV Club. Proud presenters of… (Trisha 2 says "The Trisha Show! Featuring Trisha!") Category:Cheer Squad Category:Females Category:Popular Category:Teens